Of Talking Cats and Annoying Clans
by Miss Thorne
Summary: When Harry and Voldemort accidentally kill each other, Potter falls into a world of talking cats and faces a bunch of things that shouldn't be possible. Will he eventually accept his world or will he be the Clans' downfall? AU. Rated M for language.


HARRY/DUSK'S POV

 _Voldemort faced me, his dark red eyes gleaming maniacally. A long, thin yew wand was cradled in his left hand, almost being caressed. We both turned at the same time, burning green eyes meeting bleeding crimson._

 _"_ Avada Kedavra! _" he yelled at the same time I sent a wordless Expelliarmus at him. Bright red met sickly green in mid-air, but impossibly, some of the sickly green bled into the expelliarmus and each spell hit us at the same time._

 _Utter black consumed me as I fell into Death's embrace, but he was muttering something under his breath, so I couldn't make out, but the next thing I knew-_

My eyes flew open, a startled feeling overwhelming me. What was going on?

A sudden rough feeling started on my head, making me produce a slight protest. Where was I? Fear blossomed in my stomach, making it coil tighter as well as tighten my throat. Where was he-

 _I'm right here, now calm down._ Who-

 _I'm Death obviously._ Okay weeeiiiird... _Decided to hitch along once I sent you to the world you were supposed to belong in._ Wait. What bloody world do you mean, you-you- AHHH!

A dark gray face, kind of blurry, dropped in over mine. It had a bunch of black designs- wait. Black designs over gray. What- _No, Potter. That's a cat._ Death remarked dryly.

What- HOLY MOLY! A weight kind of landed heavily on my back, resulting in a rather high-pitched shriek from me as I bolted forward, slamming into a pair of legs. A startled yelp from over where I used to be made me look around wildly, my eyes wide with the fear I was probably feeling.

"Whoah, it's alright!" a deep masculine voice above me sent me shrinking into the ground, my fear escalating. "Shhh," the voice soothed, and something rough licked me on top of my HEAD. "No, fear needed young one."

"Who is he?" something, probably a toddler or something- _Kit,_ Death scolded me gently- squeaked.

My vision grew clearer, and the pair of legs belonged to a dark gray cat with black stripes. His yellow eyes bore into mine curiously. A light brown cat, a lot smaller than the dark gray cat and more feminine looking, stepped over me and sat down next to the larger cat. Not to mention the dark gray tabby looked more masculine.

My fear heightened.

"Shh, Spiderkit." a pretty tabby soothed a rather young looking black tom with white paws.

"We're waiting." the dark gray tabby looked at me sternly.

"I- Where- How-" I didn't realize I was speaking until the pretty tabby glanced at me wearily.

"Are you okay, kit?" she asked me gently.

"I-" I looked up at the tabby with big eyes and absently noted that she stiffened slightly. Yet her face softened.

"It's alright, little one." she soothed and laid next to me, licking the top of my head and a deep purr rumbling through her. "What's your name?"

"I- um. Don't know." I whispered, my voice hoarse. It sounded like I hadn't talked very often. The cat paused.

"You don't know?" her voice was curious.

"N-no." I replied weakly, surrendering to my instincts. I didn't really know what was going on, so I would just go with the flow.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I strained my memory of the kit, and stiffened when something long and black came in my memory and two deafening booms. Screaming cats before that and a voice, "No, please! Don't hurt my baby! Don't hurt our Dusk!"

"A long and black... two-leg thing.. and several loud noises." I whispered. "Like really loud booms. Screaming before the booms.. and a cat screaming something like 'Don't hurt Dusk.'" I looked up at the tabby fearfully, trying to shrink into the ground. _...That wasn't supposed to happen. You definitely know Death is in your mind.._ Something that sounded like shuffling in the back of my mind made me flinch slightly. _You don't remember your life before this. Yet, you don't know where you are or what happened.. Or who you are..._ The voice was starting to sound panicked, so I jumped when something tugged on my tail.

I leaped up with a terrified squawk and collided with a pair of blue-gray legs.

"What's going on?" a feminine voice inquired, the voice sounding commanding and yet gentle. Deep terror coursed through me.

"I don't know what's going on! I don't remember anything! Other than that.. thing!" I yelped. "Don't hurt me, please! D-Don't kill me!"

A blue-gray cat face looked down at mine, then she looked quite startled. Blue eyes were wide on her face. Then it softened, something that shocked me. Why- where- what-

A rough feeling on my head made me jolt slightly, before I relaxed a tad.

"Bluestar?" the masculine voice- I deduced it to be the dark gray tabby- inquired incredulously. "Do you mind telling us?"

"I don't know myself." the blue-gray cat sounded confused. "I know probably less than you."

"Well-" the pretty tabby from earlier. "He, kinda.."

"What is it Brindleface?" the brown she-cat inquired, a slight frown on her face.

"He- I saw him _fall from the sky._ " her voice was kind of dreamy. "It was kind of weird, so I pulled him in here before someone noticed him."

Whoah wait- I fell from the _sky?!_

"Well.." 'Bluestar' looked uncomfortable, while 'Brindleface' looked at me with a motherly expression, if I could call it that. Everything was acting so- so _weird_. What in the world was going on?

Then all of a sudden, the dark tabby and brown cat started murmuring to themselves. Brindleface looked furious, while Bluestar's face blanked. Then Brindleface blurted something I couldn't make out. The fear I felt earlier came back full force and I stumbled backwards. Glancing around frantically, and absently noticing the entire place was focused on them, I slipped out a hole I believed to get out of there.

Terror bubbled within me when I saw the entire clearing in front of me full of cats. This was a hell hole! I saw an entrance to, hopefully, freedom and I bolted for it, wishing desperately that I was somewhere- anywhere- else.

As soon as I was just outside of the entrance, I noticed several _large_ boulders in front of me. I wanted to cry.

Glancing around and trying to not attract any attention, I noticed a little hole off to the side and ran to it, sniffing it slightly out of instinct. Fresh _air!_ I mentally squealed. I slithered through the hole and shot through it, eventually coming out at the top of the hollow.

"I'M FREEEE~" I squealed and darted forwards into the territory.

Somehow, I managed to get all the way to the edge of their scent and face a massive river. Curiosity filled me as I poked the water, my nose twitching slightly.

Sliding in, I breathed a sigh of relief. This water was awesome! Sheesh, I got distracted. Now.. a way out of here..

"Hey! what're you doing in our river!"


End file.
